The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same and specifically to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of forming the same.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, field effect transistors in those devices suffer from various problems. For instance, a punch through characteristic of source/drain regions in the transistor becomes degraded as a channel length is decreased. In addition, when the source/drain regions are formed having a shallow junction, junction leakage current of the source/drain regions increases. This may cause a malfunction of the transistor or increase power dissipation of the semiconductor device. In addition, a channel width of the transistor is generally reduced to decrease a turn-on current of the transistor. If the turn-on current is decreased, an operation rate of the transistor is also decreased, thereby lowering an operation rate of the semiconductor device.
In the present semiconductor industry, a high operation rate with a low power supply is required, together with a high integration density. Therefore, extensive studies have been undertaken to solve those problems.